fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
High School DxD-- Rise of The Greater YHVH
High School DxD-- Rise of The Greater YHVH & The New Supreme King : The New Almighty & The Supreme Infinite True Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Divine Commandments & The Legend of The Original Infinite Dragon God & The Original True Dragon God Emperor is a fan fictional crossover story based on Evangelion & High School DxD. This also a multicrossover series. The pairing for this story is Shinji x Gabriel x Misato x Ritsuko x Harem This takes place after The Evangelion anime in The High School DxD universe. Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi are the older sisters of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True Dragon Great Red. Shinji is the son of The Supreme King, King Haiku in this story. This is inspired by The Greater YHVH ''with major alterations and changes. Rias, Sona & their peerages are super powerful and super strong in this story. A whole lot stronger than they were in canon. The atlernate title to this story is ''High School Evangelion DxD: Rise of The Supreme King & Legend of The Original Divine Dragons-- The Almighty God of The 10 Commandments, The First Infinite Dragon God & First True Dragon God Emperor Symbiosis There are many legends in this world, but none as interesting as his. He has surpassed all those before him and after him. He rejected Third Impact, restored the world back to its Pre-Second Impact state and has brought peace to The Natural & Supernatural Worlds. He was created to be the ultimate failsafe The Biblical God put in to save the world. As Jesus Christ, he reedemed Humanity. As Shinji Ikari, he redeemed the world, now as Emmanuel, he shall reedem Heaven & Eath as the Greater YHVH! He will also learn of his true nature as the son of The Strongest & Most Powerful Dragon in existence, even more powerful than Ophis & Great Red, The Supreme King, King Haiku! Joining him on this ou of this world adventure is his 2 former caretakers & guardians: Misato Apocalyon & Ritsuko Hailofire, who are The older sisters of The'' Infinite Dragon God, Ophis'' & The True DxD, Great Red. The women who surpasses the younger siblings in strength and have been declared as The Originale Dragon God & The Original True DxD and also The Supreme Commanders of The Anti Terrorist Organization: S.L.A.Y.E.R. and The 2 Legendary Divine Dragons who also helped The Big 3 seal away The Heavenly Dragons in The Great War. Team Royal *''Shinji Ikari / Emmanuel'' *''Gabriel'' *''Jophiel'' *''Sariel'' *''Ariel'' *''Rachiel'' *''Tosca'' *''Yumi Kiba'' *''Griselda Quarta'' *''Misato Apocalyon'' *''Ritsuko Hailofire'' Angels God *''Shinji Ikari / Emmanuel'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Rapheal'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Ramiel'' *''Sanalphon'' *''Remiel'' *''Sariel'' *''Raquel'' *''Kizariel'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Medaka Kurokami ( Kivariel )'' *''Raynare ( Ophaniel )'' *''Kalawarner ( Ambriel )'' *''Mittelt ( Puriel )'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' Devils Supreme Ruler *''Lillianne Bael Hinsoma'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Naruto Satan'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' *''Serafall Mammon'' Dragons Supreme King *''King Haiku'' *''Emmanuel'' Great Dragon Council *''Dragold'' *''Siverio'' *''Bronzio'' True Dragon *''Misato Apocalyon ( Katsuragi )'' *''Great Red'' Dragon God *''Ritsuko Hailofire ( Akagi )'' *''Ophis'' Heavenly Dragons *''Ddraig'' *''Albion'' Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus *''Zeus'' *''Posedion'' *''Hades'' Aztec Irish Celtic Egyptian Asgard *''Odin'' *''Loki'' *''Thor'' Hindu Vampires Youkais *''Yasaka'' Shinto Gods *''Amaterasu'' *''Sussanoo'' *''Tsukiyomi'' Magicians Vampires Other Creatures Other Creatures *''666 (Trihexa)'' Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Soi Fon'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Shinji Hirako'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Kyoraku'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Mayuri Kurotsuchi'' *''Joshiro Ukitake'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Matsunami Hasaegawa'' *''Hikaru Makinami Yamamoto'' Leiutenants Hollows Espada *''Tier Harribel'' *''Neliel Tu Oderschawnk'' *''Coyote Starrk'' *''Lilynette Gingerbuck'' *''Szayel Aporro Granz'' *''Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez'' *''Ulquiorra Cifer'' *''Kilyone Ligerjaquez'' *''Victoria Llargo'' *''Jadelynn Raccaronjaquez'' Notes * Khaos Brigade is the true masterminds behind Second Impact and The Giant Wars, along with the botched Third Impact. Rizevim Livan Lucifer is the current leader of Khaos Brigade after he killed Shalba Beelzebub, Cremsey Asmodeus and Elcafor Satan. * Misato & Ristuko destroyed Yatagarasu and his great weapno ccalled Ultimate. They also killed Angra Mainyu after they overpowered him in battle. * Shinji Wields The True Longinus, the original longinus & the most powerful of the 13 longinus gears. ** Balance Breaker: True Longinus Gotterdammerung ** Sub Species Balance Breaker: Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin, Genesis Longinus Divine Exodia * Shinji will also inherit his father's infinite knoloedge and colossal strength. * Shinji will be an overpowerful character and unrivaled by none in this story. * Shinji will also create a new drive called The Divine Will of The True King. ''Which is way more powerful than ''Truth Idea. ''Shinnji also improved Heaven & The Church during his 10 reign as The New God. He even partipcipated in The Torunament fo Gods and won, making him the current ''GxG ('God of Gods).'' * Misato & Ritsuko took care of Shinji after Gendo abandoned him and trained him to harness his full potential since they know he is King Haiku's son and God's heir and successor. * Naruto Uzumaki is the son of The Original Satan. He is a Super Devil in this story and has his true form and full power form. Naruto was a Supreme Commander of The Anti Satan Faction. Naruto also gets a harem. * Lilanne von Phoenix is the daughter of the forrmer Supreme Ruler Catherine Rose Hinsoma & the former Bael clan head Zekram Bael. Lilanne helped improve the Underworld along with The Satans and is Rias & Sirzechs' great aunt. Lilanne also wields The ''Power of Destruction. * The Soul Reaper Captains are more powerful than they were in canon. They are much stronger than the Espada and The Strem Ritters.They now rival the immeasurable might of the Soul King. The Court Guard Squads moved up from 13 to 16 with addition of 3 new divisions. * Sirzechs, Ajuka, Grayfia, Katerea, Fabium, Roygun & Serafall are all Super Devils. They have their true forms and their full power forms. They are much stronger and more powerful than The canon Bleach Chrarcters. * Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt are highly ranked Fallen Angels: Raynare is an Ophanim call Fallen Angel, Kalawarner is an Archangel class Fallen Angel and Mittelt is a Virtue class Fallen Angel. * Katerea Leviathan is a good guy in this story. She is the headmistress of Kouh Academy and one of The rulers of The Underworld as the true head of The Leviathan clan. Katerea was one of the Supreme Commanders of The Anti Satan Faction during The Satan Civil War. * Emmanuel merged with the spirit of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto to become more powerful to defeat and kill Yhwach and force the resurging Quincies into retreating. Emmanuel fused Joyeuse The Sword of Charlemange & Ryujin Jakka to create a holy sword / zampakuto called Tengoku Jakka. ** Bankai: Hinochidaichi Ryujin Kami Taiyou no Kyuukyoku Keibatsu * Ichigo Kurosaki is one of the Oldest Soul Reapers in The Soul Society and one of the original captains of The 13 Court Guard Squads along with Head Captain Yamamoto & Captain Unohana. Ichigo retired from the 3rd Squad Captain position and sreves as a teacher at the Shin'o Academy, but returned to the position as Captaion of Squad 3 by Head Captain Yamamoto's orders. He is vasly over powerful and super intelligent. He is romanticly involved with Yoruichi, Unohana & Kukaku. Ichigo has a new Zampkuto called'' Kosaken Jakka Tengoku'' ** Bankai: Tengoku Hinochidachi no Jokai Ryujin Kami Taiyou Keibatsu * Yoruichi Shihoin is named The Captain of The 14th Division and serves as co-commander of The Stealth Force along with Soi Fon. Kukaku Shiba becomes The new captain of Squad 9 after Aizen's betrayal and restores her clan's status. Her left arm was restored by Squad Four. ** Yoruichi's Zampakuto's is Sokote *** Bankai: '''Tenshi Sokote no Kamikaze Oukoku ''' ** Kukaku's Zampakuto is Tengoku no Ikari *** '''''Bankai: ''Tengoku Ryujin Arashi Oukoku no Shobatsu''' * Retsu Unohana becomes the New Head Captain of The 16 Court Guard Squads after the death of Head Captain Yamamoto aat the hands of Yhwach after Emmanuel defeated and killed him. Unohana took on her true name Yachiru. * The Soul Reaper Captains have been learning new technques like ''Bankai Nijun, Shukai & Zenkai ''to unlock the vast power they needed to fight and defend The Soul Society against powerful threats. The Captains' power levels will rival the might of The Soul King himself. Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Fan Fictions